Esto es tú culpa
by Lunatica Black
Summary: Se separó de ella sin aliento, sentía las mejillas calientes, un leve cosquilleo se extendía por su boca, incitándolo a más, pero no sabía si ella lo deseaba, la observó con ojo crítico, sus mejillas rojas, su boca sonrosada, la respiración agitada, se veía tan deseable en ese momento. Final de Era Culpa de Ella.


Disclaimer. Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en cambio la trama es completamente mía.

Suspiró por octava vez consecutiva, ¿Cómo la vería en clase? Es decir ¿Con qué cara? Cerró el libro de golpe llamando la atención de su hermano, este sin mediar comentario continuó con su comida, ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente complicado? Se levantó dispuesto a irse a clase, no pretendía estar más tiempo con su silencioso hermano en esa mesa, ya le bastaba con la presión de verla ese día.

—Sasuke, tu libro.

Se devolvió los pasos que ya había caminado, y observó a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, claro él tenía novia, todo es fácil cuando tienes novia, y no cuando literalmente le violaste la boca a una chica indefensa. Tomó su libro soltando un gruñido como despedida y salió de la casa, le habría pedido un consejo, pero no lo haría, no quería que pasara como la ultima vez, Itachi con novia y él soltero. Tal vez moriría virgen. Se colocó los audífonos, la voz de _Amy Lee_ hizo que su cerebro se desconectara. Esa mujer cantaba hermoso, si la comparabas con cualquiera de esas cantantes actuales, les daba una patada por el culo a muchas, y eso sin contar a unas cuantas. Observó una cabellera rubia acercarse casi a trompicones, Ino Yamanaka, la novia de su hermano, lo abordó como todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días Sasuke. —Había dejado de usar el molesto apelativo -Kun- para llamarlo sólo por su nombre, increíblemente, la rubia era una agradable compañía. Si no contabas sus incesantes parloteos sobre lo maravilloso que era su hermano cinco años mayor que ella.

—Ino. —Murmuró, en sus oídos empezaba a sonar _Das Letzte Streichholz_ de _Oomph!_ Su vida era la música pesada, aunque no estuviese muy bien visto por muchos, amaba el metal con increíble pasión.

Observó a la chica, su uniforme era idéntico al de ella, era más baja que ella pero increíblemente guapa, entonces ¿Por qué se desvivía por una si existían otras más bonitas? Ino era un buen ejemplo, también estaba Sakura, aunque no la soportara mucho, incluso Tenten, o Temari, o Karin, o… o… Sacudió la cabeza, nadie era como ella.

¿Cómo un metalero como él, podía enamorarse de una chica estudiosa, tal vez fan del pop? Por amor a Kami, el país estaba lleno de oportunidades con sus mismos gustos, millones de chicas tal vez. Ino lo observaba con curiosidad, ¿Qué le pasaba al Uchiha? Doblaron en una esquina y la rubia observó a la tímida Hyuga y a su primo, les hizo señas con la mano, y estos se detuvieron a esperarlos.

Sasuke casi se queda sin respiración al observarla allí, al lado de su primo, completamente sonrojada, increíblemente rápido se ocultó tras su alborotado cabello negro, ¿Desde cuando era él el tímido? Saludó levemente a Neji, y a la pobre Hinata la omitió olímpicamente, subió el volumen a sus audífonos e intentó concentrarse en Till.

_Reise, Reise_ de _Rammstein_, llegaba a los oídos de los tres aludidos que iban a su lado, pensando en lo increíblemente fuerte que escuchaba la música ese chico. Incluso el leve movimiento de cabeza de este se les hacia increíblemente raro, muy pocas veces se le veía mostrar lo que escuchaba, y mucho menos movía su cabeza al compás.

Ino notó la incomodidad del chico, y también la de Hinata, algo había pasado entre esos dos, Sasuke no era afecto a escuchar tan fuerte su música, incluso él sabía las consecuencias. Entabló una conversación con Hinata y Neji, intentando relajar el caldeado ambiente, la de azules cabellos estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro.

_Chop Suey _de _System of a down_ inundó el ambiente, cuando llegaron al colegio, Ino sospechaba que Sasuke sufriría algún problema auditivo más adelante, se fue a su salón con Neji y los dos aludidos al suyo. Bien podrían matarse en el camino, pero no quedaba tan lejos.

Sasuke la observó de reojo, se veía bonita, muy bonita, se quitó los audífonos, intentaría entablar una conversación, pero…

—Hinata…

—¿S-si? —Lo observó unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada, y no pudo soportarlo, casi se arrojó sobre ella, ansioso de su boca, el pasillo lleno soltó una exclamación casi a unísono, pudo saborearla por casi un minuto, sin interrupción.

Se separó de ella sin aliento, sentía las mejillas calientes, un leve cosquilleo se extendía por su boca, incitándolo a más, pero no sabía si ella lo deseaba, la observó con ojo crítico, sus mejillas rojas, su boca sonrosada, la respiración agitada, se veía tan deseable en ese momento.

—Esto es tú culpa. —Masculló observándola a los ojos, y dejando un beso suave, casi santo en su boca se encaminó hacia el salón, ya averiguaría como tratar con ella sin lanzarse a ella como un energúmeno hambriento de carne humana, pero por ahora podía vivir con eso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¡WOLA!**

**Bien, como muchas me pidieron una continuación de "Era culpa de ella" aquí está, tomatazos por favor, no me animo a hacerlo long-fic porque no creo terminarlo, soy sincera, podría perder la inspiración y dejarlas a ustedes pasando un mal rato, preferiría darme un tiro a que eso sucediera.**

** Con respecto a Sasuke y a su tendencia metalera, siempre me he dicho a mi misma que si Sasuke estuviese en el mundo real, seria metalero de corazón…es decir, él es oscuro, huraño y todo un metalero digno, tiene sentido ¿no?. **

** No me quedó como pensé que me quedaría pero lo subo antes de arrepentirme y caer en colapso.**

** Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, hicieron que mis ganas de subir fic fuesen más grandes, y es por ustedes personas increíbles que amé escribir esta.**

** ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! ¡Cd's de Metallica psicológicos a todas! Les agradecería por individual a todas pero creo que está prohibido, no sé, tengo que informarme más, pero me conformaré con colocar su hermosos nombres. Ah, y también miles de gracias a las lectoras fantasmas o lectores, *-* hacen que mi vida sea más feliz. **

** Gracias a; Cannan, Dark Amy-chan, Luna07, Jenni, Andrea, Mangetsu Hyuga, Hinata Namikaze, Nera, Elena, Luuluuu, Dattabane-ttebayo, Biankis Uchiha, Tokeijikakeno Orengi, SammySummer, Guest, Sasuhinafan por siempre, Aika Yami, Dream Weaver Dili, Luz94, Natsuki-07, Valentinaneko12, Kurayami Vamp, Haruhi Suou, LaCrazyWriter y Nakamura' No Asuna.**

**Un beso enorme. **

NO acepto que nadie distribuya, copie o traduzca mis historias sin permiso.

Si alguien lo hace, y se dan cuenta por favor notifíquemelo, les daré CD's de Metallica psicológicos.

Di NO al plagio.

**Lunática.**


End file.
